


Earmuffs

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao wears earmuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earmuffs

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/5/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/11847.html))

"What on earth are those things on your head?"  
  
Zitao turned around at the amused question to face the grinning face of Jongdae. Lifting his gloved hands he immediately placed them onto the fluffy pink pair of earmuffs that were currently keeping his ears toasty warm. It was freezing outside and he had decided to forgo his usual hat for these very earmuffs. "Um... earmuffs?"  
  
The Korean vocalist snorted before rolling his eyes as he looked to Chanyeol and Luhan who merely grinned back at him in amusement. Luhan, giggling, turned to face Zitao, lifting a hand to lightly poke the fluffy ear covers.  
  
"We can see that."  
  
"They're pink." Chanyeol laughed, his eyes twinkling in mirth.  
  
Zitao blinked in confusion at the other three before raising an eyebrow. "So?"  
  
"What happened to being the most fashionable member of EXO?"  
  
Snorting in mock-offence the Chinese rapper narrowed his eyes at his band-mates almost threateningly. "I still am, thank you very much. There is nothing wrong with wearing pink earmuffs. Lots of people like them."  
  
"Yeah... Thirteen year old girls maybe." Jongdae snorted, elbowing the tallest of them present in the ribs lightly as Chanyeol almost cackled in amusement.  
  
Zitao rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation before shrugging and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Just wait. You'll see." He smirked knowingly.  
  
The others continued to laugh teasingly, Luhan shaking his head slightly before Chanyeol's loud low-pitched voice broke through the laughter. "Hey, there's Wufan-hyung!"  
  
Grinning evilly, Jongdae turned his eyes onto the tallest member in EXO as he approached. "I bet Hyung will know if they look good or..." He trailed off, his mouth falling open in slight shock as the leader of EXO-M reached them, his expression one of complete happy awe as he slid his arms around Zitao and hugged him from behind.  
  
The recipient of the back-hug giggled softly as Wufan pretty much snuggled into his neck and he felt lips lightly pressing a kiss onto his skin. He blushed slightly as the taller finally spoke. "Those look cute... I like them. Want to go ice-skating?"  
  
Flashing the other three a smug grin, the youngest of the group nodded before turning in Wufan's arms to smile happily up at the taller. "I'd love to."  
  
He received a gummy smile in reply before he felt a large hand on his and their fingers entwining. "Let's go."  
  
The other three could only watch as the two main rappers of EXO-M walked off to go ice-skating, their mouths open in shock and amazement. They were silent for a few moments before Chanyeol let out a bark of laughter and Jongdae rolled his eyes. "Cheeky little..."  
  
Tilting his head to the side with a thoughtful pout on his face, the oldest of the three hummed softly. "You know... they were kinda cute..."  
  
"Luhan-hyung..."  
  
"I wonder if..."  
  
"Hyung, no."  
  
Their pleas fell on deaf ears as the Chinese vocalist quickly bounded off after the retreating figures of M's rapper line, calling out to them, loudly. "Hey, Zitao!"


End file.
